


Ambition

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Series: The Project [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ass Play, High School AU, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah knows exactly what he wants…</p><p>[Best avoided by those who believe high school kids aren't into sex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to [hildigard_brown](%E2%80%9Dhttp;//archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown%E2%80%9D), March 2008
> 
> The most explicit thing I'd ever written...until part 3

Elijah knows exactly what he wants Sean to do to him – do _with_ him. But he needs to know what it’ll be like, first. Wouldn’t do to chicken out part way, now would it?

In his bed that night he rolls onto his belly, trapping his cock under him, already hard and leaking. He spreads his legs, trying to imagine Sean kneeling there between them. He presses down harder, squashing his face into the pillow as he reaches both hands around to grab his ass and pull his cheeks apart, show himself off to Sean. It works better when he moves one knee up on the bed a bit, and better still with a pillow jammed under his hips - makes his cock a lot happier too. It’s softer than any part of Sean would be for pushing against, but hey, a guy has to make compromises sometimes.

He feels wicked and shameful and fucking hot already, and he’s only getting started, here. He runs one finger down the cleft to the base of his balls and back again, shivering when the small wrinkle of skin that’s his asshole clenches at its passing. He circles it lightly, and feels it clench again. He may not be quite sure what he’s doing but that’s a definite vote in favor of keeping on going, whichever way.

He scooches up onto his knees, head still on the pillows, and waggles his ass at Imaginary-Sean there behind him. He holds himself way open like an offering, and it’s weird and new – and sexy - to feel the air move cool against him there. _Mmmm, nice!_ Easier to get at himself like this, too. He pushes a fingertip inside but it feels kind of scrape-y. He realizes he’s forgotten the stuff.

Rolling to the edge of the bed, he reaches underneath until his hand meets the lotion he sneaked from his mom’s bathroom cabinet. He doesn’t think she uses it much – it was in back of a lot of other bottles and still mostly full. She really won’t miss it. Unperfumed and good for sensitive skin, the label says. Elijah snickers. He sure hopes so. 

The chill of the lotion distracts him from what he wants to try. It’s another new sensation. Instead of frazzling his balls all the way back inside him, the cool slippery spread just makes him hotter, and when he slicks it over his asshole – wow! That. Is. Something. He imagines what it will be like when it’s not his own finger tracing this silky-shivery line from spine to balls and back again. When it’s _Sean’s_ finger circling and sliding, firing all these tiny shocks of pleasure in its wake. His knees get wobbly at the thought. He doesn’t think it can get _much_ better, even from Sean, but he’s willing to hope.

More lotion and he’s ready. One finger is smooth and easy and warm and _hot_. Oh, yes – he can go for this - and Sean’s fingers are thicker and longer. He wriggles happily. Sean’s cock is a lot bigger around, though. Sean is _well-endowed_. Oh, yes… Even when he’s not erect it’s much broader than any mere finger - locker room peeks prove that! His own cock sways beneath his belly, full and needy at the memory. Elijah gives it a friendly stroke, but he’s had plenty other jerk-offs to his thoughts of Sean's cock, of working him, hand over hand, of sucking him, thick and heavy on his tongue… _Oh God!_

_Icebergs and Mrs Neecham’s rolls of fat and how it felt when Rex had died and…_

He holds still and doesn’t touch a thing for long minutes while his mind flips through its list of ways to keep from coming. It’s more than a quick jerk-off he’s wanting here.

Okay. Two fingers are a stretch – a burn, even, and he really isn’t needing his list any more. The ring of muscle tries to keep him out at first, but Elijah works his way in, fingers slow and patient like he hopes Sean’s will be. Sean will have that inward look - tongue just resting on his lower lip - the one that says he’s concentrating; that right now there’s nothing more important in the world than persuading Elijah to open up for him. Just like that, his ass gives up its tight clench, yielding easily to the thought of Sean, and their fingers slip inside together. To and fro is easy now and he quickly learns to clench in time around them. The feelings gather, intense and shocking and he rides them, gasping. Little Lijah perks right up again but it all gets so powerful so fast he has to back off again. He lies there panting – desperate for more already but wanting not to come, not yet. 

Because it still isn't enough. Still not _Sean-sized_. 

Three fingers _hurt_ , plain and simple, and the angle is trickier somehow. More lotion helps – a lot more lotion. Sean has to be at least as big as this and Elijah isn’t sure he can take much more. But something else is happening now. His fingers aren’t long enough to reach to his prostate (Sean’s will be, though, that’s for sure - oh, yes…) He can’t quite reach but he's sure stirred things up in there, because he’s suddenly filled with this raw and wanting _fuck me!_ feeling he didn’t even know existed, and if Sean was here Elijah would take him inside in a New York minute and to hell with the burn because Elijah _needs_ like he didn’t know he could. 

His other hand is a blur now, wrapped around his cock, and he shoves the fingers faster in and out. His whole body jerks, pulled taut between two different sensations that twist him from ass to cocktip and keep on flowing out to every bit of him then twist again, dragging him higher – _highertighterfasternearer_ \- until he falls and falls and keeps on falling - Sean’s face the only thing his mind can cope with, Sean’s eyes up close and beautiful, Sean’s mouth all pink and wet and oh-so-kissable. Sean’s name stifled in the bedclothes when Elijah comes harder than he’s ever come before.

When he gets his breath back, he’s a wet and boneless mess. Satisfied, yes – for now - but most of all he feels _accomplished_ – that’s the word. He knows what to expect now - he can do this for real. He _needs_ it for real. 

All he has to do now is find out if Sean Astin can want another boy at all. [](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
